1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passive dispensing devices, and more particularly, to passive dispensing devices with improved air flow.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A multitude of liquid active material emitting devices or diffusers exist in the marketplace. Many of such devices are passive devices that require only ambient air flow around the device to disperse a liquid active material. Other devices have a cord and plug extending from the device, a plug extending directly from the device, or batteries, to power elements of the device. Such powered devices may include a heater, a fan, a piezoelectric actuator, or other means by which the liquid active material is dispensed from the device.
One powered active material emitting device includes a housing and a fan disposed within the housing for dispensing a liquid active material disposed. The liquid active material is disposed within a reservoir and a wick is in contact with the liquid active material and extends out of the reservoir. The wick is disposed adjacent the fan when the reservoir is inserted into the device and vents are disposed in the housing opposite the fan to disperse the liquid active material into the surroundings.
A passive active material emitting device has been developed for automobiles where it is difficult to power an electronic device. The passive automobile device includes a front portion attached to a back portion by a hinge, wherein the front and back portions include vents therein. The front portion may be pivoted about the hinge to insert a container therein, wherein the container includes a wick extending therefrom and in contact with a liquid active material disposed in the container. The front portion is thereafter moved to a closed position to enclose the wick and a top portion of the container between the front and back portions, wherein liquid active material is dispersed into the atmosphere via the vents in the front and rear portions. The back portion includes a clip extending therefrom, wherein the clip is inserted into and retained in position by a slat of a vent.
Other passive active material emitting devices include a reservoir with a liquid active material disposed therein and a porous membrane disposed on a bottom surface of the device. The device further includes legs that space the porous membrane from a support surface. The porous membrane allows the liquid active material to move through the membrane to a bottom, exposed surface of the membrane to be evaporated by natural air flow that travels between the bottom surface and the legs of the device.
Although many active material emitting devices are adapted to be positioned on a supporting surface, some devices are adapted to be suspended or attached to a vertical surface. One such device includes a housing having an aperture in a bottom portion of the housing. A disc-shaped cartridge containing one or more solid active materials therein is disposed within the housing. The housing is preferably attached by adhesive tape or the like to a movable member, such as a door. Movement of the door causes a pulse of air to flow into the housing through the aperture, thereby producing a concentrated dose of fragrance to be emitted from the solid active material that is disposed adjacent the aperture.